Watch the Moon
by Yuu22
Summary: ScorpionSubZero After both fighters had defeated Onaga, the two decided to go on another new journey. They both had decided to become teachers, at HOGWARTS! HPxMK! oh my...warning: OOCness but we always see that on fan fictions right? p
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion gazed silently at the pale moon above. He was clad in his usual yellow and black suit and armor. His eyes were no longer white and pupiless, but there lays two dark eyes that shines like orbs. After he and Sub-Zero had defeated Onaga, the Overlord or Outworld, in the last Mortal Kombat tournament, The elder gods had rewarded him with the thing that he desired the most, another chance at life. Although his family and clan is still dead, he was content. And for once in a long time he realized, he had no more enemies. And now, the remaining of the contestant was now either bickering, or resting from their wounds. His body has returned, despite him being dead once now he has to face the bitter truth that he is once again, alive, breathing and bleeding.

The last blow that the two ninja gave to the creature had destroyed his mortal body, leaving only burning dust with an icy haze around it, the evidence of the alliance of the two ninja's at pursuing the destruction of the Dragon King. Scorpion himself was surprised when he saw Sub-Zero landed swiftly in the temple, avoiding the spikes and the lazer that the two statues sprout from their mouth. The dragon king had been stupid to let them attle together, too cocky for a dragon. When the battle's over and the threat of the world diminished, scorpion then ask the cryomancer the question that had been screaming for answer since the battle begun.

xxxxx

"_Why? Why did you help me Lin Kuei" The specter asked him weakly, exhaustion evident in his voice. The said man lowered his gaze, rubbing his bloodied hand to his temple, a confused expression unmistakably marked his features._

"_I don't know the answer too. It's all complicated for me to explain." The younger ninja said, turning his back to the hell spawn._

"_Lies." He hissed harshly to him, turning the Lin Kuei by his shoulder to face him. Surprisingly to him, he doesn't resist, and he think he know why. His eyes twitched when he saw the Ice master's face. The usually calculating cold eyes was now dimmed, as if a shroud of ice had been cast over it. Scorpion hurriedly shook the strange feeling he had in his chest._

"_Answer me Lin Kuei!" He spat the last words harshly, despite the alliance that they had just formed earlier, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling that the Lin Kuei would die. 'Not that I care of it.' He spat angrily in his mind, knowing the truth of how much he is afraid to lose the ice master._

"_my…….Armor" he manage to whisper before falling forward to the other's chest, making a groaning sound before passing out, leaving a very confused and scared scorpion._

"_Sub-Zero!" he called the other's name repeatedly, his deep baritone echoed throughout the silent temple. "Don't you dare die on me Lin Kuei! Don't you dare leaving me in your debt!" He whispered with an almost desperate voice to the unconscious man on top of him, forcefully shaking him to awake._

_The ninja yanked the mask and hood off of his fallen comrade face. 'His skin is as cool.' He noted briefly. When the hell spawn realized that the ninja is still breathing, he closed his eyes and exhale a breath of relief. He doesn't know why, but he was glad that the Lin Kuei, though battered, bloodied, and weak, is still alive._

"_How many times had you made me hold my breath like this?" He said, softly touching the pale skin and brushing the white hair. "Continue living like this and you'll kill me someday." He said, not realizing that a soft smile is now plastered behind his cold heavy mask. He tucked his fallen comrade's mask under his armor, making sure that it's secure in his pocket._

_Though exhausted and sore, the ninja swiftly pick him up, ignoring the pain from the deep gash on his stomatch. He tried to step forward and trying to balance the man in his arms at the same time. When he himself was convinced that he can carry him to the safe house alone a whips of air swirl behind him. Scorpion instinctively put the Lin Kuei down and turn around with his Hapkido fighting stance, only to be greeted to a sight a of a very unusually happy dark Raiden along with Fujin and a cross looking Dairou. _

"_You!" Scorpion soft features twisted in malice as he took a step closer to the thunder God. "You WORTHLESS EGOCENTRIC WORM! WHY CANT YOU JUST DO YOUR JOB AND KILL THAT MONSTER STRAIGHT AWAY?!" Scorpion furiously shouted at Raiden and point his finger to a bloodied corpse of a deformed dragon king. "AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SEND HIM?! LOOK AT HIM! HE'S NOT AN IMMORTAL BEEING LIKE US! HE'S A MERE MORTAL! I SWEAR RAIDEN, AFTER I HAD MY LIVE BACK, I WILL DESTROY EVERY TEMPLE THAT WORSHIPS YOU AND YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FRIEND HERE!" he now pointed his finger to a very sober looking Fujin._

"_Don't point you finger at me next specter, I was HIRED by these two to kill Onaga. But… The elder gods had already done it first." Dairou said quietly. Scorpion raise his eyebrows in disbelief at the two gods, then shared a murderous look with Dairou. The spawn of the gods finally turn around and pick Sub-Zero up. _

"_Do you wanted us to tele-" "No." He spat angrily and began carrying the ice master out of the bloodshed arena. The two gods shared a knowing look and Dairou continue to grumble of how he keep losing jobs because of other fighter. The three figures watched the ninja carry the other through the spikes and fire of the temple, crushing a kamidogu (And making the elder gods above screamed in agony knowing it's the last piece of kamidogu left[and they know how hard it is to make just one kamidogu.) for good measure._

"_Oh, an tell the elder gods that I want my part of the deal finished before the next full moon or there will be no more elder gods." The hell spawn said, glaring back to the two guardians of Earthrealm before continuing to walk out limping from the temple._

xxxxx

The used to be hell spawn of hell sighed deeply. He thought, that if getting his revenge will be as much as getting a rest for his soul. It's not his time yet the, he thought deeply. Behind the façade of hatred and the lust to kill, he had missed his family. He had missed the soft smile of his wife that usually greeted every morning, or the loud chatter of his son who always wanting to train and play with him. His only regret is that he cannot protected them, the ones that he loved. Scorpion realizing his thoughts, shakes his head violently. He, a Shirai Ryu thinking pointless sentimental thoughts in a middle of a chaos. 'I'm getting weak.' He thought, sighing again looking above to the moon while pulling his mask off, finally breathing the air of life freely for the first time in a long time.

There was a single crack behind him, so silent but enough for him to be alerted. Scorpion took out his sword, standing in a defensive pose. The muscles in his body are tense and taunt. He can feel a familiar aura approaching, but he cannot put a finger over it. Then from the shadows, Sub-Zero emerged his hand carrying two bottles of sake. He had left his black overcoat, armor, and mask behind, along with the hood that he used to wear. Scorpion, surprised by his used-to-be nemesis's openness lower his sword and relaxed his stance. He turned his back to Sub-Zero and sit down and lean against the tree once more, letting his guard lose.

"Up for some sake?" Sub-Zero asked from behind him, lifting the two bottles up. Scorpion give a soft 'hmm' of approval. The young ice master give a small satisfied smile before sitting across him, pouring a generous amount of sake into a cup and passing it to the older man who took it gratefully. For a moment their fingers brushed against each other before parting. The ice master pour a cup of sake for himself, before settling the bottle on the grass, slowly sipping the liquid. They sat there in a companionable silence for a moment, two fighters muted by the beauty of the moon. Sub-Zero curiously peered from the corner of his eyes, looking intently at the face of the man who saved him. The man was surprising good looking, if not drop dead gorgeous. The strong jaw and high cheek bones, and the strongly taunted eyebrows that was now relaxed making his tan features much more interesting, his air around him breathed the sense of pure masculinity.

Scorpion, realizing that the young ice master was watching him, turn his head and raised one eyebrow at him. Sub-Zero only slyly smiled back and averted his gaze back to the moon, sipping his sake from his cup, savoring the warmness that the liquor gave. This time the older one shifted his position slightly, so instead if facing the hill overlooking the tower he instead have a perfect view of the illuminated the Lin Kuei face while pouring himself another cup of sake.

It's strange of how they can sit together, while just a couple of days before they we're trying to slash each other throats wide open. Sub-Zero had admired the ninja since the third tournament, since he saw the power and skill of the ninja. But his call of duty had prevented him from letting himself drown in his amazements. He wanted to kill Scorpion back then because of his responsibility as a Lin Kuei. But after seeing the ninja's mercy and no-nonsense moral, he realized that compared to Scorpion his brother is a dust to a universe. From his brother's stories that he heard with many exaggerated part of course, Scorpion is a cold blooded psychopath that can go on rampage and kill everyone in his path just to get to his target. But now he sees that that the man sitting beside him is a different person. In fact, the Lin Kuei wanted the ninja, very much. But what's in the said ninja's head, he never know.

Scorpion in the other hand was confused as well as suspicious of the ice master's sudden friendliness, but couldn't take the risk of losing the sake either. The Lin Kuei is dangerous, as well as painfully alluring to him. He cant even stand sitting with him without ogling the poor warrior. But the most tempting thing is that pants that he used to wear. Those freakishly tight spandex that he always used to wore around. 'Thank God he got a new outfit.' Scorpion muttered quietly inside his head. It as if as those skintight materials are screaming 'SCREW ME DAMMIT!', and yes, Scorpion would be happy to. The only problem is he's not the kind of person who would jump around and humped someone just easily. For the love of the gods, he IS a ninja! Surely he have some self restraint left!.

Trying to beat the thought of 'screw' and 'Sub-Zero' out of his head he averted his gaze to the unmasked face. Surprisingly for him, his face was nothing like his hideous brother, yet a strange mixture of delicate masculinity and softness. The nose is perfectly curved, his pale icy skin that made a contrast to his own tanned skin. His eyes are a shape of an almond, neither too small nor too big. He admired them, knowing how much Asian people have the wrong size of eyes at their face. After tired of avoiding the used to be specter's Sub-Zero's eyes finally meet the one that have been observing him intently, looking deep into the pair of eyes.

Scorpion surprised by his action chough and set his cup down before standing up and put his mask on. "Thank you for the sake, and your company. I must be going." Then he walked from the ice master, his kunai clutched in his hand. "Aa," Sub-Zero answer shortly, sipping the sake from his cup, watching the ninja as he disappeared into the shadows.

X


	2. The right chapter kinda

**Chapter Two: A Dream**

Ooppssiieee…. I kinda updated the wrong fic.. Sorry guys!!! ^^;

"Warriors of Earthrealm," Raiden started his speech to the remaining fighters in there, the ones who still lucky enough to be alive. Scorpion listened patiently to the thunder God. Well partly listened as his eyes are fixed in the Lin Kuei warrior's back, grazing his eyes, noticing nothing but the man himself. He snapped back to reality when everyone started moving out of the large chamber. He spared the Lin Kuei a last glance and disappeared as soon as he got out of the heavy double window, teleporting to the roof of the remaining of Wu Shi Academy.

From above he watched the people below going out of the building, saying farewell to their fellow fighters, while the other just walked away quietly from the building. From the little remaining of fighters that he saw, he missed one. The Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero. Somehow, the Shirai-Ryu had gotten attached to the younger ninja, always gazing and thinking about him.

"_I have marked you with a symbol of my vow. You will not suffer my curse as long as you live. Fear me no longer and live well, Lin Kuei warrior."_

Is it about his vow? Why is he so intent on protecting the ice master, when he has nothing for him, when he has already fulfill his promise? He sigh in expiration, trying to make out his actions and feelings. After more than a lifetime as a Hell spawn specter, his ability to recognize any remorse has dulled. He remove his hood and mask, letting the winds played with his hair. His handsome features twisted in confusion.

And then he remembered his name again. The name that he already forgotten long ago. The name that he used to use with pride in his voice. Hanzo Hassasi. The name that his wife used to call him with her soft voice. The visions of his past came swarming rapidly back to him, making his head swam. The burning buildings, the mutilated bodies of his family, the wicked smile of Quan Chi behind the blazing inferno. Falling down to his knees, Hanzo gave a soft mewl, eyes shut tightly. When he felt as if his head's going to explode, footsteps we're heard from behind him. Looking up he saw the Lin Kuei warrior standing behind him, his sword was sheathed on his side and his face unmasked.

"Scorpion…" he started. Hanzo was going to replied but another headache struck him, making him see stars as his vision blur. He held his head close with his two hands, gathering it into his chest, gripping his raven locks tightly. Hoarse cries were heard from his mouth. On the corner of his eyes, he burly saw the younger ninja kneeled before him, saying something he did not understand. He can hear the screams of his past, hauntingly taunting him.

"Scorpion!" The voice of the Lin Kuei brings him back to reality, stopping his visions but not his headache. He look up to meet the ice master's eyes, finding wariness and concern reflected in his eyes. "Are you not well? Shall I get the monks to check on you?" Scorpion shook his head, groaning when his head felt like it's been pounded with Shao Kahn's hammer (A/N: And we all know how BIG is his hammer is -_-;). He flinched when he felt the ninja's cold fingertips pressed lightly to his forehead, but didn't pull away from the soft touch. Sub-Zero murmured something under his breath, a chant or some kind. After minutes of chanting incoherently, the pounding beat of his headache subsided. His head had returned to it's normal and caution state.

Surprised, he looked up and was greeted with a relieved smile of the younger one. "Are you well now?" he asked. "Yes. I must thank you for that." Scorpion said quietly while standing up, only to stumble forward, his strengths quickly disappearing. Reflexively Sub-Zero caught his arm, preventing him to fall on his face to the hard concrete. _Damn_, He silently cursed.

"I'm Fine." He said moodily when he saw the worried look that the ice master gave him. Scorpion gave him the best glare that he can manage in his state. He knows that he's pathetic right now but, how **dare** that Lin Kuei give him the look! Honestly, the used to be specter can't be more humiliated. He Actually showed a weakness in front other people for crying out loud! When the cryomancer didn't let go of his arm, Scorpion glared harder and tried to tug his arm. (not that he manage to tug his arm that is. The Lin Kuei have a death grip and he himself is not in his best physical state. When the ice master got the message, he quietly nodded and let go of the ninja's arms that he's been holding. Scorpion, relieved to be free of the contact, lean to the railings of the roof. He realized that his head become a little more lighter, either from the head ache or from the younger one's touch.

Losing a mortal body for along time means that he forget how a nuisance hangovers are. He himself, used to be an expert on drinking. But now it's either they made stronger sake, or he's just losing his touch. He glared irritably **again** when he saw Sub-Zero's face that reads, ' I know you're not okay.', refusing to show any more weaknesses in front of the Lin Kuei.

"It seems that I've come in a bad time to discuss something." Sub-Zero finally said, breaking the silence. "Discuss something? What do you wanted to discuss?" Scorpion look up, giving him his attention. The ice master shook his head and turned around. "You're not up for it I think. I will come back and see you tomorrow, if you're still here that is." He gave him a sidelong smirk, making the older man temper loosened. "Oh, and get well soon." He said, then walked down the spiral stairs of the tower, leaving the ninja alone in the windy area.

~*

It was nearing midday and the forest near Wu Shi academy was quiet and peaceful, only with it's sound of nature surrounding each man who walked in, luring them into a peaceful trance. Not too deep in the forest there was a lake that carries the water slowly, gliding with each life form inside it. Scorpion sat crossed leg on one large boulder, his unmasked face was blank and eyes closed. His two hands are clasped together, with each of the fore finger and thumb meeting each other. He was clad in his usual attire, minus the hood and the mask, his katana was on his side along with his spear and rope.

While he meditate, he can fell another presence that have been following him all day long. Sub-Zero. He have to suppress the urge to smile, not knowing why is he happy about the attention that the other gave to him. Realizing that he was losing his focus, Scorpion quickly averted his mind back to a deep tranquil trance. Inside somewhere, he can feel the fire specter in him. Buried deep inside somewhere in his being, burning fiercely from his core spreading to each corner of his limbs. Still the same tamed, yet wild, yet leashed with something that replace his vengeance. He don't know what it is, but he's trying to find out. He usually meditate in a secluded area, safe from the outside influence and danger. But now he need a new atmosphere, knowing that the dull silence of a room will not do him any good. The man was desperately trying to find out what it is, only to discover nothing for him to comprehend.

From the other side of the river, behind the tree that hide him out of sight, Sub-Zero watched the meditating man with a small smile that played unnoticed on his lips. He don't know why he was smiling like a loony every time he saw the man, or why does he stalked the man only to watched him goes with his everyday routine. But he couldn't help it, he was in love with the other, yet he knows that the man will never accept his feeling for him. And he wasn't going to let him know soon either.

Irritated from the lack of response that he got from the man, Scorpion sigh and stood up bringing his katana with him. "Are you so desperate for entertainment to go as far as watching me sit here like a rock Lin Kuei?" Scorpion asked the younger one with a mild amusement visible in his voice. The said Lin Kuei went rigid after he hears his name said.

"I was convinced that my stealth ability was perfect, but now I doubt myself." He replied while walking out from behind the bushes. He, for once, was not wearing his Lin Kuei uniform. Instead the ninja wore a crisp white T-shirt and his pair of pants from his Lin Kuei uniform. His short hair white hair glistened when the light touch them, while the lighter bangs falls in front of his eyes. To say that he isn't anything but attractive in his outfit is understandable.

"Well this is quite a change of costume. What, today's Halloween?" He said flatly, without a hint of amusement while his face says otherwise. Sub-Zero ignore the question but instead cutting them with his own bold words. "I will be leaving tomorrow. Will you come with me?" Scorpion was left speechless for a moment, before regaining his composure and getting back to his old cold demander. "What? Why should I?"

Sub-Zero walked by to him and sit on the boulder, his navy blue slacks wet from the water. "I want to… I used to dream that I wanted to leave my clan and build a school. I used to dream of that because of the harsh training that my master always gave to me. But after I knew the… truth about my clan, I began to doubt. And I also think, can I start something new from what I already have?" Sub-Zero observed his hand, creating a shimmering mist on his palm.

"Why would you?" the ninja asked him abruptly, adding a little bit of venom into his next words, enough just to make the other doubt. "You already have everything that you need back at your clan. You already have good position as grandmaster, and you could just change the things that you dislike. So why bother going through the problem and built it from scratch?" The ninja asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice, remembering that the Lin Kuei has everything that he desired to have. Scorpion tried to suppress the rising hatred in his chest, and to ignore the pang of jealously that echoed like a gong in his mind. "You have everything." He added with a steadier voice.

The Lin Kuei doesn't reply, leaving the both of them to sat in silence for some time. Scorpion didn't push him, instead he waited, using the time to collect his thoughts and emotions together. He never knew why but the ice master has always manages to make him reveal his eternal weaknesses, anger. Suddenly the Lin Kuei turns his head to him, as if he had just recall something that he wanted to say all these time.

"Scorpion, did you know that there was a rebel in a Lin Kuei?" he asked, tilting his head to the clear sky. The said man only raised his eyebrow as an answer, recalling a similar story that his master told him about. "He was very skilled, a true Lin Kuei by heart. That is until one day, he found out a secret about his clan that destroyed his loyalty completely. He turns away from the clan, forgetting allegiance and flee, taking with him all the knowledge of the Lin Kuei with him. Latter he built his own clan, teaching them the message and knowledge of the Lin Kuei, and giving them the very same uniform only with the different colour to mock his previous clan. They have a huge enmity because of this and-"

"- and until now the two clan still clashed together. If that's what you are going to say Lin Kuei, then you're wrong. The Shirai-Ryu clan has perished, only I, though now human, remain as its member. And it's all because of that Sorcerer Quan Chi." he spat his words out, as if he wanted to get rid of a bad taste from his mouth. As much as he loved his clan, he hated to remember that he comes from a branch of the Lin Kuei, from the Clan that the very man beside him leads. The thought of it makes him want to lashed out his sword, but instead he throw his spear to a tree in his own resentment, splitting the thick bark into two. "You don't need to recite my, no _our_ ancestor's failure." He hissed, his blazing eyes drilled into the others calm orbs.

"Our?" the ice master turn his head to him, confusion evident on his face. "You'd say tha-"

"Yes I did. But What ever Takaeda found out about your clan surely disappoint him." He said. This time the cryomancer raise his eyebrow, demanding answers from him. Scorpion sighed and began to explain. "He had left his journal back to be passed on after he died. It's mostly about precautions about the Lin Kuei and descriptions of fighting techniques that he had learned. But some of them contains his deepest thoughts, poems even."

"I see…" he said, "And I have to admit, I'd be amazed if disappointment is his only reaction." Scorpion silently agreed, remembering how betrayed he felt when his brother tried to seduce his crush, and how badly he react to it. The reaction that Takaeda, the founder of his clan, gave to his former clan seems deemed understandable.

The cryomancer now turns his head to him, averting his icy eyes to Scorpion's own dark orbs, letting down his guard completely. "Maybe I just wanted to be free of my clan's rule, or that I wanted to create something new. I don't know which one is stronger, but I have the feeling of mutineer against my own clan. It's weird, to revolt against something that you loved form the day that you're born until now." The cryomancer closed his eyes slowly, memories of punishment and death sentence that he had seen played over and over again.

"I wanted to built a school, to trace back of the wrong things that I've done and do things right this time." He finally said. He doesn't want to built a clan, he wanted to built an academy. He wanted to feel that feeling when he saw the person that he has devoted his time to succeed. A stupid fantasy, he had first realized, but a fantasy that he wanted to make true.

Scorpion still felt cynical, but a part of him nudged him softly. He would be telling a lie when he said that he doest care about the Lin Kuei. Though his pride was much more stronger to let him admit what he want, and to be frank he was not a man who believes in chance a game that the other is playing, he finds himself agreeing with the idea of teaching younger students with the other. He instantly fell in love with that idea. "What do you have in mind?" the used to be specter asked slowly.

"A small secluded academy where I could train and teach my student to fight and guide them to the right path. But I can't do it alone, I know that for sure. But I don't trust many people either. You're the only person that I've put my trust on." He nudge a swimming nearby fish with his shoe, and resting his head on his other knee. Scorpion watched him with calculating eyes, trying to sort out a hidden motive, but why is he even trying? To him the Lin Kuei was a figure behind of a shroud of mist, he can make him out but never really seeing him. But today the only thing that he see is a young man spirit blazing as if a fire burned it. He sighed and sits next to him. His mind is made up.

"I'm not exactly good with trusting people." He said sighing

"I guess that makes it the two of us."

They sat together in silence for what fells like a year or two before the Fire Ninja stood up and turned his back at him. "I will gather my belongings today and the head monk that we are leaving. I will be waiting at the gate tomorrow at dusk. Sleep well, tomorrow will be a long journey I think."

With that said, the dark ninja jumped to the other side of the river and faded with the shadow of the trees, leaving a dumfounded Sub-Zero alone on the boulder not believing what he just hear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Journey**

AU: Uhhh… helloo again… I kindda change Sub-Zero's name a bit…. I hope there wouldn't be too many flames because of this (laugh nervously). If There is a real name (albeit like Hanzo Hassashi for Scorpion) for our favorite ice master then please send me them so I could change his name ^^;

Hope you all liked it. If you do, tell me about it! If you don't, tell me about it too! If you think I should stop this fic and hang myself from a tree, just push the little button on the bottom that says REVIEW and rambles away!!!! =p

Anyway, enjoy!

The next day Sub-Zero eagerly leap out of his bed and peaked from his balcony, cathing the sight of Scorpion leaning on one of the tall poles near the entrance gate. Sub-Zero eagerly changed into his traveling clothes and swiped up a bundle with his sword, tying them both on his waist. And the sun has just risen, yet he was to eager to stop his own accord.

Meanwhile the more used to be than one millennium ninja was leaning on the giant gate pole. The ornaments are made from jade and rhinestones telling a story of how the Raiden stroke his lightning at the demons of Netherlams in defending Earthrealm, showing how the earth was shaking underneath him. Scorpion didn't admire the amazing work of art, he didn't even glance at it. He was to busy to pay any heed to anything.

He was going to travel with a Lin Kuei. What would his elders say if they knew, a tiny voice in his head squeaked accusingly at him.

_They won't say anything because they are long dead._ He squashed the tiny voice like an ant inside his head, pitying that he wont get a mental image of it. True enough, a Shirai Ryu like him trying to help a Lin Kuei like Sub-Zero is enough to wake the spirits and oni of Nethrelams and make them go bananas. 'Heh,' he scoffed ' it's not like they could get any crazier down there.'

Hanzo don't know why is he convinced about Sub-Zero's journey to get away from his clan so easily. Hanzo Hasashi was no fool, and not someone to fool around with either. Whatever game the Lin Kuei was playing, he decided that he was going to try and play along. It's all because of his vow that he had even bothered to look at the Lin Kuei, it's all about responsibility. Without that, Hanzo Hasashi had no life to live. He might as well as kill himself rather that live without a reason. And after getting his mortal body back, he strive more and more to prove that he exist, that he was not a mere specter anymore. He need someone to remember him, someone to not to let his days go unnoticed. That's why he will go with Sub-Zero, either he will enjoy it or not. It's because he need him to remember, nothing more.

'Liar.' The tiny voice squeaked accusingly at him.

_I thought I killed you yesterday._ He hissed inside his head. _I cant believe I'm talking to myself._

'Well you better believe it! Maybe you're on drugs...' The voice said back.

_Annoying little…_

He didn't have time to reply as he snapped his head up upon hearing the pitter patter footsteps of the two figure in the distance. He looked at the direction of the temple where the Lin Kuei was talking to the thunder god Raiden. The god put his hand on Sub-Zero's shoulder, his smile playing on his lips while he give the Lin Kuei a medallion, putting it into the palm of his hand. The Lin Kuei looked doubtful for a moment but he nodded when Raiden give him a scroll, determination now visible in his eyes.

Sub-Zero's eyes meet his, a smile graced his lips as the Shirai Ryu indicate a finger to him, motioning him to hurry. Within seconds the young ninja was beside him, wearing his usual attire of standard Lin Kuei uniform, but Scorpion notice that the symbols and marking of the clan had been removed, save for his mask.

"Day greet master Shirai Ryu." He greeted him, bringing himself back to his distant demander, putting his hand above his heart. Scorpion rolled his eyes and took his hand and take it off from his chest.

"If we're traveling together Lin Kuei, let us make it clear. Call me by my name, Hanzo Hassasi, not my title and stop being so bloody formal." He said stoically but eventually he smiled to the younger ninja. "I am not your enemy, nor will I betray you. I am your protector, so trust me."

Sub-Zero blinked for a couple of times before taking his mask off, returning the ninja's smile. "Then you have to stop calling me Lin Kuei and start calling me Kaika-sama, Hassasi-san." They stared for a while before chuckle in each other's amusement. "Yes I understand but without the '-sama' I can handle."

"Fine then, Kaika it is." The younger one grumbles, ignoring the amused smiles that the elder ninja kept giving him.

"Where are we heading _your majesty_?" Scorpion asked him with a mocking tone, while snickering at the glares that the ninja keep shooting him. "How nice of you to call me that my dearest _servant_." He shoots back, and grumbles when he got no reaction from him.

"We're going to England, to a Wizarding school called Hogwarts. Raiden said that someone wanted to learn some fighting techniques. And the headmaster of that school also said that he needs some new teachers to teach the student defense." Scorpion snicker and murmur something that sounded like 'who wants to teach a bunch of snotty kids?', but kept a straight face when Sub-Zero glared.

"They're not ordinary children. They're trained to be wizards."

"Wizard? Oh, I've heard of those kinds of sorcerers and witches…No better than that slimy reptile." He grumbled again. Sub-Zero can only chuckle and tried to stifle a laugh. Then out of nowhere came out the ascending Oni Ashrah, jumping from one tree to another, her white robes fluttering about.

"A Shirai-Ryu and a Lin Kuei traveling together? This is most unexpected!" She squealed. "Where are you going ninja masters?" she asked curiously. Scorpion as just going to snap at the disturbingly cheerful Ashrah, but the Lin Kuei cut him short first.

"We are going to England Ashrah, I'm sure you've heard of it from Raiden" He smiled to the woman clad in white robes, who smiled back with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I've heard of that. Well then, I'll leave you all to your journey then. And Kaika-kun, please remind your companion to not to burn the students when you all got there yes?"

"I will Ashrah, farewell." Sub-Zero bid her goodbye while trying not to laugh at her comments, watching Ashrah white robes flutering behind her.

"I won't burn them." He said defensively. Sub-Zero only nodded in approval and said, "You'll only shis-kebab them.' while breathing softly, trying to hold up the laughter that was building inside of him. A pouting Scorpion is just to much for him.

Two days they walked together, encountering many other fighters from the tournament. Many of them are going home to their own realms, while some of them are in a quest from Raiden, Fujin, or other primordial beings. It's quite hilarious when they accouter Havik and Hotaru together sitting across a fire one night, each bickering about their own theories of how the world should be. The two ninjas decided that they will join them, knowing that they will able to stop one of them if they started attacking and hurt some innocent bystander . And besides, it's not like they're in any hurry or anything.

Havik Happily welcomed the two of them, especially the ice master, knowing that the general of Seido used to tried to catch him tirelessly. Hotaru only scorned and start bickering something about their schedule, eating the broth surprisingly made by his companion, only to complain of how chaotic the taste is. The two ninjas rolled their eyes, what do you suppose to come out from Havik's hands? Daisies and butterflies?

"Now I am convinced that Raiden is mad, sending those two together will only create more chaos than order." Scorpion muttered behind his bowl. Sub-Zero nodded in silent agreement, watching Havik stole Hotaru's Naginata and write with big letters saying, 'MY OWNER HAVE A FLAT ASS' on it with permanent marker. Scorpion doubt that the General would even wield hat weapon again or even touch it. Now the prized Naginata of the general was ruined, filled with cartoon drawings and unreadable graffiti. Hotaru screams in frustration when he realized what had happened to his weapon, especially the big letter that mostly true (I mean, the armor that hotaru wears doesn't shows curves!). He began to throw things at the cleric of chaos, who is now crackling and laughing in delight at the broken composure of the used to be untouchable general.

"I can't believe that they could be so childish." He commented quietly while avoiding a stray hot pot and a burning helmet that used to be aimed elsewhere. The culprit, who is now crackling at Hotaru's red face, is no other that the harbinger of chaos himself.

After that incident, Sub-Zero quickly excuse himself followed by a very irritated Scorpion. Surprisingly the ninja didn't manage to avoid the helmet from hitting his head, and have to restrain himself from burning the two alive. Sub-Zero waited patiently, leaning on a large boulder. The cryomancer tried to stop himself to not to laugh, saving the other ninja's dignity. Scorpion can only glares dagger that promise painful torture if he does laughed.

They had talked about many things during their walk. Scorpion founded out that Sub-Zero the elder have a very interesting fear towards mice, and chuckle when the younger of the one told him a prank that he pulled on his brother. Sub-Zero had also found out that Scorpion, despite his intimidating figure and (ususaly) stern facial features, liked kids. Not that he's a pedophile, but a normal liking to kids, usually the ones under ten or so. 'they are much more innocent, and their feelings are true. Looking at them keeps me sane after a brutal mission, they remind me that I do those thing for them.' He said. They discovered that the way they harness their elemental powers are mostly the same, by directing the chi from the core with your aura to produce the said elements. Scorpion also admit that he likes sugar snow, AKA ice cream, despite his obvious antagonist towards the cold. Sub-Zero also revealed that he is afraid sleeping in the dark alone, pushing himself wills only result him hyperventilating.

"It's a childhood thing brought to adult hood." He said sheepishly.

"Let me guess, it's because a Elemental program design from the acoytalte of the east?" he said, finally sounding his suspicion.

"How….how can you tell?" he asked in bewilderment. "Don't tell me you went into that program too." He joked lightly, but his smile faded when the ninja nodded his head.

"All Shirai-Ryu elemental users were required to went to the program. Almost half of my village went there to level up their control, and only a handful came back, heartless and ended up in the monastery where all ninja's are trained and worked. Including me." He said, his voice lowering down into the ususal gruff and deep baritone that he usually used.

"Me and my brother went there too. I was taken to an older program, so it wasn't as hard and as crude as the others, but my brother… He went though the worst, The latest ones design specially to create the perfect killer. He passed though." He said in a poignant voice. Noticing the strain in Sub-zero's voice, he swiftly dropped the subject and continue to walk silently beside he ice master.

After hour of silent hiking, they effortlessly reach the peak of a mountain; the ones so high that it practically creates it own snow, much to the elder ninja's discomfort. Scorpion snaps his fingers together to create a tiny flame, a ration to reserved him from the cold nature. Sub-Zero, however, was Cleary enjoying being in his own turf. The older ninja melted the block of snow that Sub-Zero pointed out, revealing an altar filled with inscriptions and runes, some are still readable while the rest of them are either faded or destroyed from the rash wheatear of the mountain.

"This is where the pin point?" The ninja asked, clearly impatient.

"Yes, we must wait until sundown, then the Portkey will activate." He answered, taking out the medallion that Raiden had given him earlier.

"Great." He muttered gratefully, knowing that the sun will set in only a couple of hours away. "And what's a Portkey?" he asked, eyeing the medallion in cation

"It's a transportation device that wizards use to travel. Almost like a portal of realms, but these things could travel though worlds. The only thing is you must know where exactly is your destination. At least that's what Raiden said" he explained.

"Hm.. remarkable yet unbelievable. But if Raiden was wrong and we ended up Netherrealms, I'm blaming and killing you for good ice boy." He playfully glared at the Lin Kuei, who only chuckled uneasily.

Sub-Zero smiled, who could of though that they could be so close in a short time. If only they had known each other from the first place, if only they had grown up together… the possibilities are endless. 'And maybe… just maybe we coul-'

"Kaika, do you want some?" Scorpion snapped him out of his mussing. He held out a cup of steaming rice with chopsticks. In front of them are served a full course traditional Japanese dinner, complete with a warm miso and a small kettle of warm green tea.

"How…did you make all this?" he asked, bewildered out of his mind. The ninja shook his head and pointed to a piece of cloth underneath all the plates and cups. "When you wrap something inside of this, it will shirk to the size to out liking. That way, you can carry everything in you pocket. That's why we, Shirai-Ryu always travel light, because all that we need are reserved right here." He explained.

"Where did you get that bag?" He asked curiously, taking the rice and began eating noting of how good the rice is. "My sister weaved it for me, and she enchanted them at the festival of the moon." He said, smiling at the memory of little Takane smile when she gave it to her brother.

"Sister? Your sister is a shaman?" Sub-Zero asked in mild surprise.

Scorpion shook his head and reply, "Every Shirai-Ryu women's magic awakened at age nine, so it's every obligation of the mothers to take care things like this for every son that her family had. But my mother died in a mission, so my sister made them for me as a gift after I've been accepted to the ninja school." he explained.

"Hm… Interesting…So every male have magic too?"

"No, only they who can wield magic become out shaman or master ninja. Besides, we are not like those wizards and witches, because we harness the power of nature. Just like you harness the ice, I control the fire. But it is just a portion of our power, or is it?" he shot back, challenge evident in his voice in his voice.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Kaika answer with a question of his own, yet in their eyes shared a common secret. "Oh, and I must say your cooking is really not bad. Perhaps you can make dinner for me afterwards, what do you say?" he asked, nudging him on the ribs suggestively.

"I'd say don't push your luck kid." He glared back while munching on his rice, making the younger one chuckle in amusement.

They chatted for awhile before Scorpion realized that the shadows are getting longer. He quickly packed up and shove bottle of potion into his companion's hands.

"What is this?" the ice master asked confusedly.

"Drink it, it's a potion that I made last night. I assume we are ging to travel to places where we must learn their languages. It seems that I was right. I assume you don't know English? Then drink it." He explained, hands full of dishes that he quickly washed with the snow. Sub-Zero eyed the potion warily and eyes glazed over to Scorpion. He took out the medallion that Raiden gave to him.

Scorpion scrawled at him seeing he still hesitates to drink it. "Kaika!" He sanpped at the young ice master, who look at him with the medallion in hand and the bottle of potion that he just gave. Irritated beyond belief Scorpion grabs the potion and emptied the bottle, before putting their mouth together and gave Sub-Zero half the liquid into his mouth.

Before the two of them know what had happened, they felt a strange pulling feeling at their navel as they were jerked off the ground. Seconds later they landed hard on a wooden floor, the older ninja atop of the other one, lips still close but not touching. They heard a chough from above them, and in instant, both of ninja were on their feet. Ready in their fighting stance and weapons. They were greeted with the sights of a very old man, with beard longer than Shujinko's. The other is a black haired man, with greasy hair and a nose to big for his face. The other seems to be a scrawny teen, with untamed black hair, and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Then the old man began to speak, "Masters Sub-Zero and Scorpion I presume?"


End file.
